


tried and tested

by aphwhales



Series: bad things happen bingo [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Probably Bad Ending, Queen Toriel (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: “I like you better beneath me, Lieutenant. Continue,” Toriel waves a hand, still circling him slowly. Sans sits up, coughing up dust, before he begins.(Forced to Kneel/Bow for BTHB)





	tried and tested

**Author's Note:**

> were doing this man. were making this happen
> 
> tumblr @asriells

Sans’s mind traces over the battle repeatedly, in sharp, short thoughts, calculating exactly where he made mistakes. 

Where he let the enemy escape. Where he let the other members of the Guard die. 

The gold and yellow floor swims before him, covered in dust. One of the Queen’s guards sends up another swirl with his foot, pointedly looking at Sans. 

Sans, for all his anxiety, sneers back. The guards of New Home had always thought themselves the highest for some reason. As far as he was concerned, they were wrong. 

Outside, the Underground is grim and dark, and the air is stale. The Mutt should be at home, or at least somewhere safe from the New Home Guard, but knowing Papyrus, he’d be in New Home himself. 

What an idiot his older brother was. 

The guard in front of the door to the throne room opens the door, but as Sans steps up, he speaks. “Hands.” 

Sans growls and thrusts his hands behind him instead of showing his anxiety. Surely the Queen would trust him by now. 

But another guard lashes his hands with her magic anyway. His breath is shaky when he exhales - it’s been at least six months since the Queen has been so suspicious of him that she had lashed his hands together before allowing him to enter. 

But then, he hadn’t made such a grave mistake before. _YOU HAD BETTER BE FAR AWAY FROM NEW HOME, PAPYRUS. ___

__They allow him to lead the way, and his snow boots kick up leftover dust. The footfalls of the guard stop after the door closes, but Sans makes himself walk to the Queen, trying to project confidence in his stance. The Queen, for her part, looks bored, her red eyes half lidded._ _

__He bows from his waist, looking mostly to the floor. His formerly shiny boots are dusty now. “My Queen.”_ _

__“Lieutenant,” Toriel replies gravely. A clawed finger pulls his mandible upwards. “Do you know what you’ve done?”_ _

__Sans nods. “I. Yes, my Queen.”_ _

__“Tell me.”  
He straightens, and tries to begin, but the wind is knocked out of him. Toriel circles him, like a raptor who’s cornered her prey. One of the guards stands to the side, looking smug at having caught the Malevolent Sans off guard._ _

__His knees were knocked out from the back, and now he’s on his right cheek and knees. “I like you better beneath me, Lieutenant. Continue,” Toriel waves a hand, still circling him slowly. Sans sits up, coughing up dust, before he begins._ _

__“We lost track of the rebels in the fog between Snowdin and Waterfall, my Queen. None of my team was able to swim and so we lost track of them. This,” Sans breathes in, out. “This allowed them to ambush us and dust three of my team. We,” Toriel levels a stern glare at him. “We didn’t get any of them. They escaped into the water.”_ _

__“This is a grave failing, Lieutenant,” Toriel states, sitting back on her throne again. “Such failure must be punished.” She unlashes his hands, for reasons Sans can't guess at._ _

__“I...understand.” Sans bows his head again, resting his newly freed, sore hands in his lap._ _

__The Queen grins savagely. “You have a brother, do you not?”_ _

__His non-existent stomach drops._ _


End file.
